coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8663 (17th June 2015)
Plot Sharif is feeling under the weather but soldiers on. Underworld doesn't get the order from James Webley. Carla warns Alya that being flirted with is an occupational hazard. Kylie plans a family holiday to get things back to normal. Tyrone, Kirk and Jason are impressed when Luke gets a designer Mule Face t-shirt on the cheap from a mate and place orders themselves. Rita tells the Websters that Jenny has been sectioned. Julie tries to interest Talisa in a trainee machnist job in Macclesfield to get rid of her but in her eagerness to help her find work she ends up offering to see Yasmeen about her teaching yoga at the community centre. Talisa is very interested. David defends Kylie when Steph slags her off but makes it clear to Kylie that he has no intention of getting back with her for real. Bethany hears their conversation. Sharif collapses when a punter argues with him at the gym. Gary calls an ambulance. Bethany tells Callum and Sarah that David and Kylie's relationship is just for show. Brian asks Julie to go away with him again, this time in front of Dev. Julie flatly refuses. Luke pays for the t-shirts before delivery, also taking an order from Gary. David and Kylie show a united front in the Rovers but Callum tells them he knows the truth. Kylie weakens but David stands his ground and challenges Callum to prove it in court. Sharif is fine but is kept in hospital overnight. Carla forces Alya to take time off. Steph tells Luke his t-shirt is fake. Dev wonders why Julie didn't tell him that Brian was back if she really has no interest in going with him. Luke can't get hold of his supplier and fears he's been conned. Kylie tries to kiss David but he pulls away, not yet able to trust her. Cast Regular cast *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn Guest cast *Talisa Grady - Samantha Power *Punter - Ciaran Clancy Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Victoria Street *V Court Fitness Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie and David discuss their plan to fool the courts into thinking they are a happy family, unaware someone is listening in; and Dev is intrigued when Brian asks Julie to go on holiday with him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,190,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2015 episodes